Honey Koi no uta
by Katsumi-dono
Summary: Una canción de amor...


Nombre completo: Honey: koi no uta (Honey : canción de amor)  
  
Anime/Manga: Rurouni Kenshin, Meiji Kenkaku Romantan  
  
Pareja: KenshinxKaoru  
  
Género: Waff / Songfic  
  
Estado: Terminado??? == ya van a ver por qué  
  
Autora: Katsumi-dono valeriahaller@hotmail.com  
  
Canción: Honey; 2° ending de Card Captor Sakura, cantada por Chihiro  
  
Reseña: Kaoru se decide de una vez por todas a que Kenshin se le declare... jiji...  
  
madobe ni hitori hoodzuetsuite  
  
tomanai ame wo jitto mite'ru  
  
kyou wa zutto hitori  
  
ima goro nani wo shite'ru ka na  
  
hiroiatsumeru kioku wa takaramono  
  
KYUN to shichau  
  
(sola me apoyo en el marco de la ventana, mi mejilla descansando en mi mano  
  
viendo la interminable lluvia  
  
he estado sola todo el día  
  
me pregunto que estas haciendo ahora...  
  
las memorias que colecto son presiosos tesoros)  
  
haciendo a mi corazón arrancar)  
  
/y como otro día en que la lluvia me amenaza con un resfriado me quedo en casa mirandola caer tranquila, en su afán de humedecer Edo y no poder salir a caminar contigo... (edo: Tokyo) esperando a que tu recuerdes que te estoy esperando de tu asunto pendiente... creyendo o esperando que estés corriendo, todo mojado, intentando llegar lo más rápido posible con la esperanza de que yo te cuide, te mime, te desee, te seque y tal vez algo más... y mi corazón salta de nuevo al verte entrar por la puerta del dojo y salgo corriendo a tu encuentro./  
  
-Kenshin!!! estás bien??? te mojaste mucho???  
  
-Iie, por suerte había un hombre vendiendo paraguas no muy lejos.  
  
/maldito hombre, ahora no puedo secar a kenshin... ahhhhhh/  
  
- Le sucede algo Kaoru-dono??  
  
- Lo mismo de siempre, que quería que vinieras mojado para poder secar...- kaoru se encontró mencionando lo prohibido y le costó voltear a mirar a Himura-san.  
  
- Nani??  
  
/qué digo??? má' sí... ya lo escucho.../  
  
- Lo que escuchaste.  
  
- Usted dijo que quería que yo volviera mojado???  
  
- Hai.  
  
Kenshin bajó la cabeza y su flequillo cubrió sus ojos.  
  
- Lamento mucho haberla molestado.  
  
Kaoru se extrañó ante el gesto del rurouni y lo miró con una cara tierna.  
  
- Eso ya lo sé.  
  
- A... a qué se refiere??  
  
- A qué es muy fácil adivinar que es lo que vas a hacer y decir, sólo eso...  
  
- Kaoru-...  
  
- -dono. sí qué??  
  
- ....  
  
- Si tengo que ser sincera, estoy hastiada del -dono por aquí y por allá, así que por 53213° vez te pido que no lo digas.  
  
- Lo lam...  
  
- ento. Ya lo sé.  
  
- .... *.*  
  
- ...... -.-  
  
- Yo quisiera invitarla a...  
  
- ... dar un paseo bajo la lluvia. Si, tomaré un paraguas y ahora vengo...  
  
Kaoru entró al dojo a tomar su paraguas y se puso a recordar lo que había sucedido momentos antes...  
  
Ah fushigi da ne  
  
omoidasu dake de  
  
yasashiku nareru  
  
(Ah, no es extraño?  
  
Solo recordando   
  
me pongo cariñosa.)  
  
atatakai MIRUKU ni  
  
amaku hirogaru HACHIMITSU mitai da ne  
  
kokoro tokasu yo  
  
sono hohoemi wa sou totteoki no Honey  
  
(justo como miel  
  
esparciendo nuestra dulzura en leche tibia.  
  
mi corazón se disuelve  
  
tu sonrisa es la más fina miel)  
  
/Ambos tan dulces, tan tiernos, con tanto para dar... kawaaaaaaaaiiiii!!!! mi corazón se deshace cuando te veo porque tu sonrisa, tu boca, tus labios son la más hermosa, la más fina miel que he deseado probar sobre toda mi piel, pegajosa, resbalandose sobre mi cuerpo, deseando que me endulze por siempre. Just honey, honey... (sólo miel, cariño)/  
  
Después de esos pensamientos melosos y de encontar su paraguas fue hacia donde se encontraba kenshin y sonriendo le dijo uno de sus clásicos:  
  
- Vamos?  
  
- Hai.  
  
Sin darse cuenta, son como las seis y media y esta todo bastante oscuro, así que una lamparita los tiene que acompañar.  
  
miageru sora ORION no RUBI-  
  
watashi dake no PURANETARIUMU ni ne  
  
youkoso kon'ya mo  
  
issho ni iru to mitsumerarenai  
  
ima wa hyakuman-bai no ZU-MU APPU de  
  
sora ni egakou  
  
(mirando en el cielo la constelación rubí de orión  
  
en mi propio planetario  
  
bienvenido de nuevo esta noche  
  
cuando estamos juntos, no puedo mirar a las estrellas  
  
agrandemos el zoom cien mil veces   
  
y dibujemos en el cielo)  
  
/si, yo tengo mi propio planetario... tus hermosos ojos azules. y allí miles de constelaciones que inventé viendote se esconden, dentro de tu negra pupila y tus translúsidos violáceos iris. qué hermoso!!! Bienvenido de nuevo a esta hermosa salida nocturna. Tu planetario, esos dos faros que podrían iluminar el mundo si se lo propusieran, opacan cualquier fenómeno que el cielo pueda inventar. Y si dibujamos tus ojos en el cielo?? Junto a los míos, por supuesto... ^___^/  
  
- Kaoru-dono???  
  
Ella sólo lo ignoró y siguió caminando.  
  
- Kaoru-dono?  
  
La niña siguió sin responder...  
  
- Kaoru- se vió interrumpido por unos labios llenos de miel posándose sobre los suyos.  
  
Se alejó, sorprendido de la actitud de la chica. Y ella sólo pudo mirar.  
  
- Kaoru-   
  
- Hai??- lo interrumpió de nuevo-. Haré lo que sea para no volver a escuchar ese dono de nuevo. Pero por supuesto que no tomaría semejante medida con cualquiera, sólo con la persona que más amo en el mundo.- Se acercó un paso y abrazandolo y entrecortada por besos llenos de sonrisas finas de miel le dijo: Ai shi teru Kenshin.  
  
Ah suteki da ne  
  
donna toki datte  
  
soba ni iru mitai  
  
(no es maravilloso?  
  
es como si  
  
tu estuvieras siempre de mi lado)  
  
/Sí, siempre a mi lado para protegerme... veremos ahora.../  
  
kanashii namida ni  
  
hiza wo kakaete nemurenai yoru demo  
  
yuuki wo kureru yo  
  
sono hohoemi wa sou totteoki no Honey  
  
(En noches en que sólo puedo acurrucarme   
  
y llorar lágrimas tristes  
  
tú me das coraje.  
  
tu sonrisa es la más fina Honey.)  
  
/siempre tu haciendo me sentir mejor, cuando sólo siento ganas de acurrucarme o llorar y desparramar lágrimas tristes por la casa, con una hermosa sonrisa, hecha de la más fina miel.../  
  
- Kaoru...  
  
- nani??- gritó ella con cara de 'qué pasa aquí?!?!'  
  
- nani??- le preguntó el con otra cara de 'que locura tiene esta encima'.  
  
- No dijiste el dono!!!! Es increible que no lo hayas dicho!!!! Te amo más que antes!!!! Qué amor, no dijistre el dono, no lo mencionaste, es increible, es como un milagro!!! no lo piedo creeer!!!! es increible que....  
  
- Kaoru - interrumpió un tierno y serio, muy serio Kenshin con unas cuantas gotas frente a una Kaoru super-super-deformed a la que le volaban corazoncitos-, todo lo que dijiste antes... ¿es cierto?  
  
- Ehh?  
  
- Lo que dijiste antes sobre...  
  
- ...Que te amo y deseo casarme y compartir el resto de mi vida contigo? Sí, es verdad, no mentiría sobre eso.  
  
Kenshin no entendía como estaba haciendo Kaoru para actuar de manera tan suelta y normal, pero sabía que con aquella declaración no se podía quedar como el autista de siempre que solo dice oro?! y se la pasa lavando la ropa.  
  
- Kaoru... yo... tambien...  
  
- Tu también me amas, sí, sí, ya lo sé.  
  
- !!! *.*!!  
  
A esto, la cara de kenshin, ya es imposible para describir, ni Watsuki podría hacerlo en esta circunstancia, aunque no es para culparlo...  
  
- Na... Nani...- intentaba preguntar el rurouni que esta vez estaba muy perdido.  
  
- Como lo sé?  
  
Ken, que no podía hablar, se limitó a asentir con su cabeza  
  
- Sanosuke me lo dijo.  
  
Una GRAAAAAAAAAAAN gota de sudor se dibujó en la cara de Kenshin que tomo su katana y salió corriendo.  
  
- Vaya- se quedó hablando sola la sensei-, no pensé que fuera a enojarse tanto... jiji  
  
tsubasa wo hirogete  
  
maiorite kuru hoshizora no you da ne  
  
tsuyoku nareru yo  
  
sono hohoemi wa sou watashi dake no Honey  
  
(yo abro mis alas de forma salvaje  
  
e ilumino el cielo como un cielo lleno de estrellas  
  
Puedo ser fuerte!  
  
Tu sonrisa es mi muy propia miel)  
  
/Volemos juntos con mis grandes alas... Te amo! e iluminemos el cielo con tus hermosos ojos... Te amo! Volemos juntos por un cielo iluminado de tus ojos... Te amo! Tu sonrisa es la miel que amo! Te amo!!!/  
  
Kaoru salió corriendo detrás de Kenshin y comenzó a reirse discretamente ante un Sanosuke burlándose de Himura-san que estaba sentado en el piso como un niño al que acababan de regañar...  
  
- JajajajajajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! dime... jaja que no es ja ja cierto que saliste corriendo ja aja aja ja aja y no le dijiste nada... JAJAJA  
  
-Sano...  
  
No pudo terminar porque su compañero sólo podía reír como loco que estaba.  
  
En eso, Kaoru se acercó y rodeó a Kenshin con sus brazos, sentado a su lado.  
  
Sano sólo pudo mirar con cara extraña a la niña.  
  
La cara de Kaoru se hundió en el hombro del rurouni y besó su cuello.  
  
- No me importa que no me haya dicho nada, Sano. Me lo puede decir ahora...  
  
- Pues bien, Kenshin, llegó tu hora...  
  
- ¡¿Oro?!  
  
--------------  
  
OWARI....  
  
Vamos, no creyeron que era verdad no?? ^.^U Sigue acá abajo... pero el Oro era un buen final... jeje....  
  
-------------  
  
-Vamos Kenshin-. le dijo Sano  
  
El corazón de Kenshin se aceleraba...  
  
- Ka... Kaoru-dono... yo... yo la estimo... mucho... y....  
  
- YYYYYY????!!!!! - le gritó Sanosuke ya harto de ver esa escena tAAAAAAn patética (y bueno, tiene razón... ^^)  
  
- y... y yo .... ai shi teru...  
  
- kokoro tokasu yo, ai shi teru Ken... ( mi corazón se disuelve, te amo Ken...)  
  
--------------  
  
OWARI 2  
  
Sigo resignándome a terminarlo... jeje... creo que esto si es imaginación sin límites... Supongo que algún día verán una secuela...  
  
-------------- 


End file.
